Yurio's Secret
by Phoenix Nikiforov
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is a famous Russian figure skater. Adrien Agreste is a famous model. Marinette is a normal girl. Adrien does something to make Plagg angry so Plagg finds a new Chat Noir. What happens when Yuri is in the middle of this? Yurio P./Otabek A. Adrien A./Marinette C.
1. Yurio in Paris?

Chapter One

Third P.O.V.

Yuri Plitsetsky was walking into his new high school in Paris. Yuri is 15 years old and is the "son" of Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri hopes no one recognizes him. He does not want to deal with any Yuri's Angels.

He stomps into the classroom angrily while the teacher is taking attendance. "Hello. I am Mrs. Bustier. Class, this is our new student, Yuri Plisetsky. Tell is a bit about yourself." She exclaimed. "I am 15 years old and I don't want to say anything else." Yuri said angrily. "You can sit over there next to Nathanael." she said with a smile on her face. Yuri plopped down next to Nathanael and put his earbuds in. Nathanael seemed scared of him but Yuri didn't care. He didn't even want to be here in the first place. He just wanted to be with Victor, Yuuri, and Beka.

Yuri wasn't paying attention to anything the teacher was saying, so time went by fast for him.

The lunch bell rang and he shot up up out of his seat to get out of the classroom. On the way out, he crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going asshole." Yuri shouted. "You were the one who wasn't watching." the guy replied. "Hey! New kid, don't insult Adrien unless you want to talk to my daddy!" a high pitched voice screamed. "Whatever bitch." Yuri replied not looking at her at all. "HOW DARE YOU!! I'M CALLING MY DADDY!!" she screamed. "Look bitch, I don't give a fuck about you and your daddy so shut the hell up!" Yuri shouted back. Then Chloe stomped away. "Wow. Nice job." Yuri heard someone say. He pulls a Victor and bows dramatically. "Thank you." Yuri says. Yuri walks away from the crowd. Yuri runs to the ice rink and little did he know, two certain girls were following him.


	2. Stalking Stalkers who Stalk

Chapter TwoThird P.O.V.

Alya and Marinette were half scared, and half amazed from Yuri. Alya wanted to see where he was going, so she followed(stalked) him while he was walking.

Yuri felt as if he was being followed. He checked behind him and saw two girls from school following him. He decided to play along and wall all around Paris.

"Alya. Can we stop now?" Marinette breathed out, winded from chasing Yurio.

"Ha! I knew someone was following me! Who are you and why are you stalking me?!" Yurio yelled. "We just wanted to see where you were going. We don't want any trouble." Marinette replied.

"I can't go anywhere without someone following me!"Yurio yelled. Marinette and Alya look confusingly at Yurio. "Are you some sort of celebrity?" Alya asked. "No." Yurio lied. Just then, Victor called Yurio. "Goodbye. I need to take this call, and stop stalking me." Yurio said with clenched teeth.

"Yyyuuuuurrriiioooo, how was your first day at school?" Victor asked through the phone. "Just great. First, This bitch tried to bully me. Second, I have an arch nemesis. Last, I have two curious stalkers. My day was amazing." Yurio said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Tell us all the details at practice Yurio." Yuuri says into the phone. "Oh I definitely will." Yurio said. "You'll hear me complaining all practice."

Alya and Marinette were confused. Who was Yurio talking to? Why? All of a sudden, they heard ear piercing screams. "Gotta go get footage for the Ladyblog." Alya said as she ran towards the screams.

Marinette ran into an alley. Yurio followed her, but she didn't know that. "Time to transform, Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette shouted. A bright pink light enveloped her as she transformed into Ladybug. Yurio just stood there in shock. Shy, clumsy Marinette is the brave, courageous Ladybug?


	3. Questions

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read this! I will try to update this story at least once every week.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Miraculous Ladybug_ or _Yuri!!! on Ice._

Yuri's P.O.V

Let me get this straight, Marinette is Ladybug!!?? Well they do have the same hair, voice, and height.

"Bye bye little butterfly." I heard someone say. "Pound It!" two voices shouted.

I went to see who they were and saw Ladybug and Chat Noir! Chat Noir kind of looks like Adrien. Whatever.

I walked back home and thought about them. Did they know the other's identity? Are they dating?

Line Break

Adrien's P.O.V.

"Plagg! What are you doing!? Why are you breaking my Ladybug action figures!?" Adrien shouted at Plagg.

"One, you really needed to get rid of your dolls. Two, don't tell at me. And three, if you are going to criticize everything I do then I'll find a new Chat Noir!" Plagg shouted as he took the miraculous from Adrien's finger. "Hey! Come back Plagg!" Adrien yelled. "I'm not coming back until you apologize and I have forgiven you." Plagg said. Plagg flew out the window to find a new Chat Noir. I wonder who the new Chat Noir will be?

Yuri's P.O.V.

"Yuri! Stay focused." Victor yelled as I almost fell. "I'll stay focused when you shut up." I reply through gritted teeth.

After practice, I was angry, no furious! Why did Victor have to become my coach?!

"Hey kid. You look like a Chat Noir so I'm making you one." a voice said.

"Who's there? You better come out or I'll kick your ass." I whispered. "Jeez. Sorry for thinking about making you the hero of Paris." the voice replied.

Then suddenly, a black cat-like figure with whiskerish things on the sides of its head and the top of it.

"Aauugghh!!! What are you?!!" I yelled in shock. "Name's Plagg. I'm a kwami. I grant magical powers. Your power is destruction. Anything else?" "Yes. Why are you carrying a ring?" I asked curiously. "Well, this ring is your Miraculous and-" "Wait a minute. When did I agree to this?" I interupt. "You have to. Wouldn't want Paris to be destroyed." Plagg said mischeviously. "Fine." I said.

Plagg explained most things to me, but I'm still unsure. Whatever. He'll probably leave within a week.


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I am sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I am currently grounded and sneaked my phone away(cuz I'm a rebel) to tell you this, and for some reason my computer only lets me read and not update. I will not be updating till July, 1)My computer doesn't update, 2) I am grounded and I do not want to get caught using my phone.

So until then,

Phoenix


	5. Discussions

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I kinda forgot where I was going with this story and needed time to think about it. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OCS.**

Yuri's P.O.V"Yawn"

Great. I have school today.

FUCKING SCHOOL!!!!

How can I go to school today now that I know who Ladybug is??!! Oh what the hell. I sound like a girl picking out clothes. Ugh.

"Yurio! Wake up! Yuri made katsudon for breakfast!" Victor shouted cheerfully.

"Fine. I'm coming down in just a minute." I yelled.

"Jeez. Why do I always get the dramatic teenagers. You're worse than Adrien and he's always like _Ladybug, I wonder if she likes me. Maybe we could go on a date!_ etc." Plagg said exasperatly.

"Well at least I'm not crazy for some girl I don't even know. Well technically I do know who she is...But that's not the point." I replied.

I walked down the stairs with Plagg hidden in my jacket. He's gonna make me smell like a rat. That cheese is nasty.

"Hey Victor! I'm leaving." I say as I walk out the door.

"Yurio! Don't forget your breakfa-Slam!

Oh well. I'll just run by the bakery and get a pastry or something.

I'm walking to the bakery when I see a girl in a green dress with a mask on her face and white skin cackling as she held up a girl from my class by the hair. Oh wait, I remember that bitch! Serves her right. I continue on my walk to the bakery.

"What are you doing! That's obviously an akuma so GET IT!!" Plagg shouted.

" Fine, but only if you don't eat that cheese of yours until Adrien gets you back." I replied in an uncaring voice.

"Just save her" Plagg mumbled.

 **A/N: That's a wrap! I'm thinking about adding Volpina in this story. Should I?**

 **Who should it be? Please leave your answer in the comments. Answer before July 24th.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Phoenix Nikiforov**


End file.
